Due to development of wired and wireless communication networks, electronic devices that display screen images and output data that may be visually recognized by users may be interconnected via the wired and wireless communication networks.
The electronic devices may share various kinds of data with other electronic devices via the wired and wireless communication networks, and one electronic device may control another electronic device at a remote distance. Alternatively, one electronic device may be used via another electronic device. A mirroring technology may be used for the remote control or the data sharing between electronic devices.
The mirroring technology is a technology that ensures screen image data be shared and manipulated between devices that respectively have display units. The mirroring technology makes personal computers share the screen image with each other, and display the shared screen image.
In addition, the mirroring technology has been widely developed to be applied to all electronic devices that may output screen images through display units, examples of which are portable computers such as notebook computers, netbooks, tablet computers, portable terminals such as smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), or smart TeleVisions (TVs).
For example, technologies for providing the mirroring service, which makes the electronic devices share the screen images and control each other at a remote distance due to the mirroring technology, include a Display as a Service (DaaS), a MIRACAST, an AIRPLAY, etc.
Hereinafter, all the electronic devices that may use the mirroring service by sharing and displaying the screen images will be referred to as ‘display apparatuses’.
With regard to the mirroring service, at least one device that provides an image transmits the image to at least one device that receives the image. The device that provides the image may be referred to as a source device or a master device, and the device that receives the image may be referred to as a sink device or a client device. In the present disclosure, the device that provides the image may be referred to as the master device, and the device that receives the image may be referred to as the client device.
The electronic devices have been developed to consume low power, and to help users use the devices rather conveniently. Therefore, a display apparatus that consumes the minimum amount of power and increases a user's convenience is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.